


you're just a sinner, i am told

by orphan_account



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Billy Hargrove Being an Asshole, Billy is a responsible boyfriend, Billy likes pop music, Billy's kinda soft but also not., Car Sex, Dirty Talk, Dominance, F/M, Manhandling, Manipulation, Mildly Dubious Consent, Or is it slut praise?, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Public Foreplay, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Shameless Smut, Situational Humiliation, Slut Shaming, Smut, Spanking, Unprotected Sex, Vaginal Fingering, but don't worry he's still bad, like totally not, minor fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-29
Updated: 2019-09-01
Packaged: 2020-09-29 13:07:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20436533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Billy Hargrove takes you out to a diner and gets you flustered as hell.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Obvs don't date assholes in real life, kids. You know this already.  


You’ve been dating Billy Hargrove for a few months and things are going pretty well. You weren’t expecting this. You see, Billy kinda has a reputation for being a _ dick _ , yet to your surprise has been undeniably considerate with you. Punctual. Follows through on his word. Buys you stuff. Actually seems to _ want _ to see you. It’s more than the last few guys you dated ever did. You can barely believe your luck.

Oh yeah, and he had popped your cherry. Popped it _ real _ good. 

Everything was different after _ that _ milestone. You were barely alive before then. Life had come in colors of slate and grey that you numbly accepted because it was just there and all you knew. Now you’re _ alive _. Vibrant. A whole new dimension of reality is split open and bared to you, lush and raw. You had no idea life could feel this way; scorchingly sexy, and oh-so-sweet. 

Every time you’re with him, you're nearly burned alive, scalded by the wild eroticism of his aura. You tremble with excitement, constantly on the precipice of sensation, constantly yearning. He doesn't have to touch you for this need to overtake you at any time. When you lie alone in your bed at night you can almost feel his hands on you. You try to relive every moment of pleasure,of the gift he has given you. You touch yourself in an attempt to experience him again and again. Of course it's not even close and whenever he gets the chance he quickly puts your fingers to shame. Nothing could be more fulfilling than Billy on top of you, underneath you, his tongue on where it aches most needily..

Now you're waiting for him on the edge of your bed on a Friday evening, anxiously tugging at the edge of your new short skirt that you _ know _ hugs your curves just right. He's supposed to take you somewhere. The movies or something. You honestly just want him to fuck you senseless instead. He hasn’t done that for what seems like ages and you're feeling a bit...antsy. In fact you hadn't had sex in about three weeks. Nothing heavy had happened at all really. He just took you out for normal dates and made out with you a few times. You even went to the goddamn _ zoo _ together. Billy had appeared totally satisfied looking at lions and giraffes, holding your hand instead of ravishing you. It was all so wholesome you wanted to tear your hair out. Or rip off Billy’s clothes.

You felt kind of bad for lusting after him so hard. Wasn't that what _ he _ was supposed to do? Now _ you’re _ the horn-dog of the relationship. Maybe you should have jumped him on your last date...

On that note you hear the roar of a car in the distance. He's here. The sounds of gravel crunching as he rolls into your driveway signal you to leap off your bed and book it down the stairs.

"Bye Mom! I’ll be back at 10!" You hear her start to yell something at you but you're out the door and into the night before she can question anything. Its fine.You know your curfew and you'll obey it like you always do. You’re a good girl. _ Most _ of the time.

You open the passenger door of Billy’s Camaro, and settle into the upholstery. Your stomach bursts into butterflies as usual when you take in his leather jacket, the provocative glint in his eyes, the scent of tobacco and fresh cologne. He's delectable.

"Hey, babe." He places his hand on the back of your seat, giving you a good once over. You flush pink as his eyes eat you up, unmistakably lingering on your exposed legs and tight skirt. "_Nice._" He grins and leans in to peck you soft on your hot cheek. It’s not enough. You want to grab his collar and pull his entire body onto you but you suppress the urge. 

"How's it going?" You try to stay cool, casual, as if you're not wearing this skirt for a reason.

Billy's looking over his shoulder, pulling out of your driveway with one hand still resting behind your seat. This never fails to turn you on, but you can't exactly pinpoint why. "Oh you know, the usual bullshit. Coach made us do drills for like a fucking hour. Nearly died." He’s moving fast and smooth down your street now, fiddling blindly with the radio dial, but it only produces static. "You really live out in the middle of nowhere.” He motions to the glove box. “Wanna pick something?” 

"Sure." You open the compartment, feeling kind of honored. Billy has never asked you to pick the music before.You thumb through a bunch of his tapes and there's some obvious ones: Metallica, Zeppelin, Motorhead, etc. But then your eye catches something you weren't expecting. 

"You seriously have _ Prince _ in here?" You pull out Purple Rain, spinning the tape in curious hands. You study the album cover. Prince is on a motorcycle that dwarfs him, all glitter and big hair and charisma

Billy glances at the tape then back to the road, unfazed. "Little dude can fucking shred." 

You look at him suspiciously and then pop the tape in, rewinding it to the very beginning. The car is filled with the sound of an electric organ. _ Dearly beloved ...we are gathered here today to get through this thing called life... _

The electric pop tones of "Let's Go Crazy" emanate loudly from the speakers, giving you goosebumps. Billy actually starts subtly mouthing the lyrics and you wish you had a video camera to record this precious bizarre moment. You're staring at him, smiling like a maniac . He looks back at you with a small smirk, laying his hand on your knee. He strokes his thumb over your thigh.

"So, where are we going?" You're finding it difficult to be touched by Billy and not get a little flustered. You don't seem to ever get used to it. Especially when it's your bare leg involved. His hand is so damn warm. You writhe in your seat a little.

Billy seems oblivious to the effect he’s having on you, eyes fixed ahead of him. "I figured we’d get a milkshake at the diner, maybe see a movie after or something. I hear The Terminator is pretty good." 

You had been to the movies together a few times before. You flashback to when Billy had kissed and groped you in the dark, attention focused on anything but the film, whispering all hot and obscene in your ear. You're already tingling in anticipation. "Sounds great".

The diner isn't that far away. You're there in about ten minutes. Billy rolls into the parking lot at the same time Prince croons_ I met her in a hotel lobby masturbating with a magazine, she said how you'd like to waste some time and I could not resist when I saw little Nikki grind ... _You look at Billy with a raised eyebrow; you’ve never heard lyrics like that before. He turns off the engine and the music stops on a raunchy guitar lick. His smile promises wicked intentions, and now you have a deeper understanding about why he likes Prince. Billy likes guitar solos and smut.

He squeezes your knee and you get a little shock up your thigh. "Lets go. I’m thirsty." 

You enter the building and everything's going business as usual.The place is a little sparse for a Friday night but you’re not surprised. It's _ Hawkins _. Its only to be expected. As Billy leads you deeper into the diner, you notice that he’s taking you to a window seat in the farthest corner, where its dark and secluded. The lights around here don’t seem to function at full capacity, bulbs a shade dimmer than all the other booths. Billy’s hand is on the back of your waist as he guides you into your seat. He sits down close to you, the side of his leg pressing into yours. You’re cornered, trapped between the window and Billy’s muscle.

A young waitress arrives at your table, hands you both some tattered plastic menus and leaves without mentioning specials or even saying hi. You're still not surprised.

Billy puts an arm around you and gives you a long lingering look. "I missed you." You can't help your confused expression because he's not the sentimental type, but his mouth is on yours before he can see it. You sense a sudden wave of passion coming over him. His tongue is sliding past your lips, tasting like peppermint gum, and you're swept into the fire of the moment. In the back of your mind, you wonder _why here? _and not in the secluded car that was blaring the dirty Prince music. Billy is _ on _ now. You can feel the hunger pouring off of him. His hand comes up to gently hold the back of your head and guide you deeper into his mouth.

You break the kiss. You're a little embarrassed by strong PDA, even in this shady corner, out of sight from the other patrons. "Wanna save that for the theater?"

Billy pauses, frowning. "No." And then pulls you back to his soft mouth, even more deep and tempting this time.

You're melting a bit. No, a lot. You can feel dampness starting to seep between your legs and your embarrassment rises a degree.

"Uh...you guys need more time?" The waitress is in front of your table, hand on her hip. She’s obviously impatient because she barely gave you a minute to decide on your order.

You wrench yourself from Billy's lips. Billy's smooth, running a hand through his golden hair, looking at the waitress with a smirk. His eyes quickly scan the menu.

"I'm good. I'll have a chocolate milkshake.Thanks." He glances at you "You wanna share it?" 

You nod your head and look sheepishly at the waitress. You really didn’t like the vulnerability of someone catching you in a heated moment. 

“Make it a large.” He hands the menu back to the waitress, all nonchalant and calm. You know he's _ not _ though because that potent spark is still there.The air is thick with Billy's lust. You've seen him this way often enough to recognize when you're about to be mauled. Every moment is a tightening band that could snap at any second. You wonder if the waitress can feel it too.

You're right. As soon as she leaves Billy's backing you into the corner of the booth, your head sliding on the dark glass behind you. His hand is running up your thighs, his fingers slipping under the tight edge of your skirt. You know _ exactly _ why Billy chose this booth.

"You wear this for me?” He says in your ear and you wrap your arms around his neck, bracing yourself for the onslaught you know is coming. You nod, licking your lips. “You're so damn obvious.” He presses a velvety kiss on your bottom lip. "You wanted it in the car, right? Wanted me to put my hand up your skirt." 

He slides his hand between your legs which you've clamped shut at this point, his hand tucking tightly in between your thighs, his fingers digging slightly into your sensitive flesh. "Open your fucking legs, sweetheart."

"She'll be coming back soon..." You protest, looking into his eyes warningly. Your hand is in a firm hold around his forearm.

He's looking back at you just as serious, a minor power struggle ensuing for a few seconds. He breaks into a disarming smile. "Better do it fast then."

He kisses you so indecently that your legs loosen, giving him just enough space to graze his fingers across your damp panties. You can feel him get even hotter when he feels how wet you are. His mouth skims your neck, making sure you squirm. "You're such a little slut for me.." Your eyes widen at him calling you that for the first time but it sends more heat to where his hand is. "Next time you want me to play with you in the car, just _ ask _, babe. I'll help you out." He bites gently into your earlobe and moves his fingers under your panties, sliding deeply down your dripping slit. His hand is not as gentle as it usually is. He's more persistent, greedy, feeling you up completely for himself. 

"What if I fucked you right here?" He finds your clit, rubbing you in rhythm with his words. Your mouth drops open and you just know he's grinning his face off. It’s clear that he’s trying to provoke you but you fall for it easily, flustered and blushing. He slips a finger slow and knowing into you, and starts finger-fucking you under the table. It's definitely fuckingbecause everything feels like foreshadowing to what he's going to do later. 

You're not reacting enough. He strokes another finger in, moving up at that angle he knows makes you moan and you gasp into his neck. Then he's moving his hand faster and deeper into you. _ Definitely _ fucking you. You feel helpless sounds rising in your throat and you press your lips hard together. He's looking down at you, eyes wild and mouth twitching like he's about to laugh at your turmoil. People must be hearing this. Surely everyone can hear the wet smack of his fingers in you.

You spot the waitress heading to your table over Billy’s shoulder. You sit up abruptly, pushing hard at Billy's chest, shoving his weight off of you. He whips his head around and clears his throat. Much to your chagrin, he doesn't move his hand. This must look _ so _ obvious. His arm angled between your legs, his eyes lusty and glazed. Billy doesn't seem to give a fuck.

The waitress comes to the table and lays out a creamy milkshake with two straws. You hold your breath, positive she’s going to be able to tell that the walls of your pussy are inadvertently clenching around Billy's fingers. You look at Billy and he's straight-faced as ever. "Thanks." He reaches for the milkshake, takes a small sip. “Mmm.”

She barely acknowledges either of you. Just nods and hustles back to the kitchen. You're appalled not only at the lack of customer service but that Billy actually got away with fingering you in front of a server. You barely have time to breathe before he’s crowding you into the edge of the booth again, his mouth on your neck, his fingers sliding out of you to rub your clit. You clutch onto him, knowing he's fully intent on making you come in this stupid diner. His fingers are merciless.

"You’re making such a fucking mess, babe, you’re gonna soak the seat." He teases. His fingers are strong on you now; he knows by your jagged breaths that you’re about to lose it. "Fuck it. I want you to. Maybe soak the backseat in my car later when I fuck you. Makes me so hard when you’re nasty for me-." Your climax hits, and his other hand covers your mouth briefly because you totally failed at holding back a small whine, He wrings the last of your orgasm out of you until you’re shaking. When satisfied, he gently removes his fingers and brings them up to your mouth. And without questioning, you swallow them like they’re his cock, sucking your juice off his fingers.You’re shameless now, caught in a euphoric trance.

"Yeah princess, taste how sweet you are?" He replaces his fingers with his tongue like he wants to taste you too, licking the flavor off your lips. He lifts you both upright, arm around you. You lay your head on Billy’s shoulder, depleted and buzzing with pleasant aftershocks.

There’s a moment of wordless serenity. Billy’s smirking,clearly pleased with himself,leaning back like a lion that just ate it’s kill. He slides the milkshake over to you.

"It’s not bad." He says. It occurs to you then just how parched you are and you lean over, sucking up the delicious ice cream and milk. It hits the spot nicely. You catch Billy watching your lips wrapped around the straw, his eyes still heated, mouth slightly parted..

"Is this too much for you?" You smirk back at him. 

"Never. Don't _ hog _ it, babe." He scolds, and then you pass the drink over to him, admiring his pretty pout on the hollow plastic. Billy looks like he’s itching to leave now, hypocritically drinking much more than his fair share, almost draining the glass. His arm around you is roving, hand kneading into the flesh of your hip, moving up to graze your breast. You're not certain you're going to make it to the theater. 

Maybe he'd bring you back to his place. Take you from behind like he did way too long ago. You run your hand up his leg, squeezing into his firm thigh. His muscle twitches under your palm, and you trail your fingers to his crotch, firmly grasping the bulge in his jeans. He’s rock hard. You rub over him, appreciative, feeling him grow even bigger.

He groans faintly, eyes flashing dangerously at you. His hand wraps tight around your wrist, halting all movement. “Wanna leave?”

You’re sure you don’t have a choice, but you test him anyways. “What? Isn’t it your turn?”

Billy snorts. “Don’t worry, sweetheart, I’m not gonna let you get away without returning the favor.” He reaches into his pocket and slaps a five dollar bill on the table, before literally dragging you out of the booth. You can feel all eyes on you as he yanks you through the diner and out the front doors at a dizzying speed. You know it looks bad, like he’s about to rough you up in the alley or something. Good thing you know that there’s only one part of you that’s going to get beat up tonight. And it’s still wet.

He’s pulling you violently towards his car with long strides, and you’re almost stumbling to keep up. “Billy! Slow down_. _ Jeez...” 

You reach the Camaro, and he pivots you hard against it, your back slamming into the rear car-door. He’s all over you, hands running into your hair, pulling tightly as he brutally kisses you. His bulge is digging aggressively into your hips. You can feel him move his hand behind you, seeking out the door handle. 

He pulls you away from the car to jerk the door open, and shoves you into the backseat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y'all want another chapter?
> 
> P.S. I took liberties with Billy's Camaro and made it a 4-door for the sake of this story. So I guess it's not really a Camaro anymore, and i'm just gonna pretend like it is. Sacrilegious, I know.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, this will probably come as _shocking_, but Billy's kinda rude and mean in the sack. I don't ever plan that; it just always ends up that way. Dude pretty much writes himself. 
> 
> Billy also always ends up kinda soft in my writing too, so....enjoy.

You’re sprawled in Billy’s Camaro, a little scared, wondering if you're going to _ survive _whatever he has in store for you. Billy hauls himself inside, slamming the car door shut behind him. He’s on top of you immediately, his mouth demanding, his hands everywhere at once. He wrenches your skirt above your waist, grabbing your ass and grinding his heavy arousal against your wet panties. You can barely breathe from the intensity.

“Billy...” You gasp between feral kisses. “Shouldn’t we go somewhere more...private? Like the lookout point or like, your place?”.

Billy glares down at you.“Do I _ look _like I have that kind of patience right now?” He starts yanking down your panties and you grab at his hand.

“Everyone’s going to _ see." _It was dark but the abundant lights in the parking lot meant anyone walking past the car would get a decent view. 

“Oh I hope they _ do._ I want everyone to see that I’m fucking the sweetest pussy in Indiana. Now lift your _ fucking _hips.”

You look at him incredulously but raise your hips up as he pulls off your panties, knowing he’d probably rip them open if you didn't. His fingers slip into the entrance to your slit again, stroking that spot inside real precise, making your legs jolt. You feel yourself starting down that familiar spiral already.

In the midst of your pleasure you remember that you owe Billy some as well. “I thought you wanted me to return the favor...”

He pauses, breathing heavily. “Fuck yeah I do.” He lifts himself off of you, settling into the seat behind him. You sit up to meet him, kissing him lusciously slow, but he’s restless and hungry underneath you. You feel his hardness through his jeans and absently move your head to the window to see if anyone’s there, but Billy grabs your chin, forcing your eyes to his stern gaze.

“Be a good girl for me and _ focus_, okay?” His fingers glide to the back of your head, fisting his hand into your hair. 

You kneel over him, preparing yourself for the potential humiliation of some poor kid seeing you suck on Billy’s cock. You unzip his fly, releasing his thick hard-on from his jeans and you actually moan in your throat at the sight of him. He’s beautiful. And leaking so much precum you’re literally salivating. You’re not left with much time to admire him though because he’s forcing your head towards his shaft. Your tongue is on him, lips tight around the head.

Billy’s murmuring huskily above you. “Yeah, _ suck _ me, babe. Take me as deep as you fucking can.” You swallow his cock further and further as he pushes you slowly onto him. You try to relax your throat but it’s more than you can handle. You gag and Billy chuckles.“Too much for you, baby?”

You grab his arm in protest and he relaxes his hold, letting you come up for air. He reaches his warm hands under your shirt and yanks it over your head. He grabs at the lace cups of your bra, pulling them down until your soft breasts spill out, feeling you up roughly. You take him in your mouth again and he hisses between his teeth at the wet glide of your tongue. This time you take him deeper than you ever have, wanting to impress him, feeling the head of his cock in your throat. 

Billy's particularly talkative tonight, a constant stream of filth pouring out from under his breath.

“Fuck, sweetheart, you’re so fucking nasty for me. Can’t get enough of my cock can you? Any other guy get you this fucking hot? Anyone else make you cum like a _ slut_?”

He’s calling you that word again which you _ know _ he absolutely should _ not _call you, but it’s getting you so turned on that you moan, bobbing your head up and down with even more vigor. Billy is testing your boundaries, fingers tightening their hold in your hair. His hips are grinding into your mouth harder, deeper, making you drool down his shaft. He keeps muttering through gritted teeth, low and mean.

“No one gets to have you as his pretty little slut but me. You know who you fucking belong to, dont you baby?” You’re humming in acknowledgment, his words causing heat to bloom up your spine. You _are _a total slut for Billy. Every minute with him only provided more evidence.

He’s suddenly pulling you off of him. “I _ need _ to fuck you now.” He sounds gruff and _bossy _as hell. “Sit on my cock.”

You’re immediately reluctant because you’ve only been on top once and it was kind of awkward. It just didn’t feel as good as Billy on top of you. But you obey, crawling over him to straddle his thick thighs. Your arms wrap around his neck, letting his tongue twine wet and dirty with yours. He’s holding his shaft, rubbing the head up and down your slickness, teasing you. “Ride me like you mean it.” Then he’s pushing his hips up, entering you slowly, his hand around your waist pulling you down onto him. He feels _ so _damn good that your eyes actually roll back into your head for a moment.

Billy’s _ deep _ inside you now, stretching you open, hips motionless as his hands caress and squeeze your ass. He looks dazed, gaze hooded and sultry. ”_Fuck _ , you feel good. Princess gets so sloppy wet when she needs my cock, doesn’t she?” Then he spanks your bottom so hard you yelp. “I said, _ ride me _.” 

You gulp dryly and start moving your hips up and down; trying to find a steady rhythm, an angle that feels right. Billy’s gaze is completely fixed on you, watching every subtle expression, every breath. He pulls you closer to him, hands going to your hips, slanting them on his shaft in a way that has you skyrocketing to a new wave of pleasure.

“Holy _ shit _…” You whisper. 

“_That’s_ it, baby..” He encourages lustily, rubbing your ass again. “You like when I spank you like that?” His mouth grazes your neck, gives your shoulder a quick bite.

“Yes...” You admit hesitantly, your bottom still stinging. 

“Yes _ what _?” His palm moves to cup your face, thumb pulling down your bottom lip, slipping past your teeth, letting you stroke his finger with your tongue. 

“Yes, I love it when you spank me.” You say muffled around him, continuing to writhe on his cock.You know what he wants to hear. “Please spank me, Billy. _ Please _.

His eyes flare up at your words, and then he spanks you _hard_. Repeatedly. The rough slap of his hands makes your eyes tear up instantly. It’s painful but delicious, making each slide down his shaft even more intense when your walls clench from the impact. He alternates cheeks, caressing your ass every few slaps as if to soothe you. "You like being punished, sweetheart? You're leaking all over me." His thumb is still in your mouth, reaching towards your throat.

“You’re getting _lazy_, babe.” Billy taunts as he smacks you again. You know he’s leaving bruises. “_Faster_. Move that ass.”

You’re honestly trying your best but your legs are still weak from your earlier orgasm. You rip your head away from his hand, pouting. “I’m _ tired._” You know you sound petulant, but you’re starting to cramp up. “Can you…?”

“Can I _what_?” Billy leers.

“Do it?”

“Do _ what _?”

“Fuck me…” You look into his eyes hopefully.

Billy smirks, wrapping his arms in a vice grip around you, muttering. “Jesus, I have to do fucking everything.” On his last word he suddenly starts slamming into you at a pace that has you digging your nails into his back. You’re gasping and moaning into his neck as he growls. “Next time I’m making you beg for it.” He fucks you so hard that you can hear and feel the car rocking underneath you. You feel like a ragdoll, bouncing on him at spine-rattling tempo. You hold onto him tighter, like you might be thrown off.

He stops abruptly, obviously using all of his willpower to do so. You make a small sound of protest.

“Get on your back.” He commands.

Billy helps lift you off of him and your pussy feels sadly abandoned without him inside of you. You move positions,sliding onto your back, eagerly wrapping your legs around Billy’s waist. He fiddles with the clasp of your bra, undoing it and tossing it haphazardly behind him. The car has fully fogged up by this point, and you know that it’s going to be pretty obvious to bystanders what’s going on. By now you don’t care.

He crouches over you and slides his cock deep into you again, making you both groan. He rocks his hips steadily, giving you every inch of himself. You’re running your hands into his hair, looking fervently into his eyes. He seems to get off on it. He picks up the pace, his gaze passionate, one hand skimming down your abdomen to your wetness, fingers rubbing over your clit.

“Come on, babe, I wanna hear you moan.”

At this rate, it’s pretty hard _ not _ to moan. You can feel your orgasm around the corner. Billy arches his hips, increases the pressure on your clit. The car is rocking again, you’re hot and sweaty, the air is close and thick. You feel a rush of ecstasy inside of you, your pussy contracting around Billy’s cock. Your orgasm hits explosively and the sounds coming out of your mouth make Billy pound you like his life depends on it.“So good, princess. So fucking good.” He wrenches himself out of you and comes on your stomach in measured spurts, groaning huskily.

“Jesus fuck…” Billy murmurs, hovering over you, eyes unfocused.

“Oh my god...” You breathe in solidarity. Your chest is heaving,the walls of your pussy still fluttering. You feel drained of all life force.

Billy's silent for a few moments, collecting himself. Then he notes your obvious euphoria and chuckles. “You in wonderland, babe?” He reaches underneath the chair in front of him and grabs a roll of toilet paper, wiping himself off your belly. He lays out on top of you, also exhausted, kissing you soft on your lips. “I can’t _ believe _how fucking loud you get. You’ve been holding out on me.” He nestles his head in your neck, arms wrapping around you. You fold your arms and legs around him, soaking in the epic release both of you just had.

A good minute passes and then you point at the toilet paper on the ground. “Is that there specifically just for this kind of stuff?”

Billy laughs. “Jeez, can’t a guy be prepared?” His lips caress your neck. “I mean, I’ll probably have to wipe down the seat after I drop you off.” He glances at his watch. “Speaking of which, I should probably take you home.” He slowly lifts himself off of you, stretching his arms behind his head.

You wriggle your skirt back down your hips, your hands searching the floor for your bra. You find it and slide it up your arms. You feel heavy and languid, like you’re moving through jello. “So much for the movie.”

“Movie would've probably made you miss your curfew. _Plus_ we’d have wanted to do this the entire time, anyways." He shoots you a wicked grin. "Well..I would have.”

“No, I definitely would have too. To be honest, I’ve been dying to do this for like...weeks.”

Billy hands you your shirt and you slide it back over your head.”Yeah, I know. _But_...I was trying to be a good guy and get to know you better.” 

“_Oh_.” You weren’t expecting that from him. “Well, that’s nice.” 

Billy snorts, adjusting himself and zipping up his fly. “Yeah, I’m not doing _that_ again.” You roll your eyes at him. 

“Did you purposefully take me to here to jump my bones?” You ask, crawling back into the passenger seat. Your legs feel uncomfortably sticky against the upholstery.

“_M__aybe _...” He says mysteriously, cracking open the backseat door. 

Suddenly you hear a young male voice screaming “YEAH BILLY!”, and a bunch of cheering and whooping. Your head snaps to your left to see a group of teenagers hanging out about five parking spaces away from Billy’s car. You spot a dude from your Science class and you sink into your seat, mortified. Billy walks smoothly round to his side of the car, unruffled and undeniably cocky.

Billy enters the vehicle, settling into the carseat and shutting the door behind him. He glances at you, the corner of his lips turned up slyly, reaching over to grab a pack of cigarettes from the glove compartment. He lights up, rolls the window down, exhaling a cloud of smoke like nobody’s there. 

“Uh...we should _ go_?” You’re glaring at Billy, trying hard not to look at the teenagers who are now howling “GET THAT PUSSY BILLLAYYYY” and other obnoxious praise. They sound like a pack of rabid hyenas.

Billy laughs, his eyes impish, “What? Can’t handle a little attention?” You realize then that Billy wasn’t kidding about hoping people would see that he was fucking you. He’s a total exhibitionist.

Your irritation can't be contained. “Obviously not _this_ kind. Let’s_ go_.”

Billy’s still smiling like a cheshire cat, soaking in your embarrassment. He perches his cigarette between his lips and turns on the ignition. 

Prince’s electric-guitar nearly shatters your eardrums, followed by a skanky, groaning _ wail _ that you’re sure everyone on the block can hear. You burst into a helpless giggle, covering your burning face with your hands. This was just _ too _much. You know you’re never going to live this down. Billy backs out of the parking space and cruises past the applauding group of teens, giving them a casual salute. You want to slap him for even acknowledging their existence.

Billy jets out of the parking lot and starts in the direction of your place. A couple of minutes pass, the only sound being Prince's musical wizardry and Billy humming along. You pull the sun visor down, smoothing your now-wild hair down in the mirror.

You glance at Billy. He's still glowing with satisfaction; proud as a peacock. "You’re such a show-off.” You chide.

“You got something to hide, princess? Don’t want people to know you fuck your own _boyfriend _?” He flicks his cigarette out the window.

Your heart stops. “I...I didn’t know you were that yet..” 

Billy scowls, clearly annoyed. “We’ve been going out for months. What else would you call me?’

“I just-well, we never talked about it.” You suddenly feel giddy, butterflies swarming harder than ever.

“I thought it was pretty self-explanatory.” 

“I _ felt _ it, I just didn’t want to like..._assume_. Y’know in case it pissed you off that i was trying to label us or something.”

He nods. “It’s cool. It’s not a big fucking deal.” He puts his hand on your knee, squeezing slightly. “And next time I’ll take you somewhere more private.”

“I didn’t mind it actually.” You admit, shrugging.

Billy smirks. “You fucking _ loved _it.” You glance back at him, a knowing grin shared between you two. You gasp as he slides his hand up your skirt, cupping you where you're still damp.

By the time you arrive back at your house, it’s_ exactly _ 10pm. Billy was weirdly good at that. His hand is on the back of your seat, eyes scanning your slumped form. You’re sore and bone-tired, your eyes bleary.

“Get some sleep, babe. You look like you’re gonna die.”

“_Yeah_, no thanks to _you_.” You lean in and kiss him tenderly, then open the passenger door, stepping out on shaky legs.

“I’ll call you tomorrow, kay?” Billy's a bit concerned, brows furrowed. “You want me to walk you to the door?”

You laugh. “No. I’m _fine_. Talk to you tomorrow.” You blow him a kiss and shut the car-door, making your way to the front of your house. Billy waits until you’re inside before backing out the driveway and speeding off into the night.

When you're in the foyer, your mom is standing by the front-window in her nightgown. She had been watching you.“I hope that boy’s been taking good care of you.” She looks anxious, examining you for signs of wrongdoing.

You know she can’t get on your case. You’re home on time, sober, looking _tired _but relatively put together. Though she has no idea that the skin on your ass is tender and aching, _and_ that you forgot your panties in Billy’s car.

You grin. “Oh, he _ does_, mom. Don’t worry.” Her eyes are suspicious before you turn away and trudge up the stairs. 

You get to your room, and collapse on your bed in a heap, leaving your clothes on. You crawl under the covers and pass out as soon as your head hits the pillow, falling into the deepest sleep of your life. You dream of Billy and his skilled hands, waking up dripping sweat and your inner thighs _soaked_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It just kinda hit me that Billy was fully clothed throughout all of this and I've decided not to change that...for reasons...
> 
> What do you guys think?  
Oh, and does anyone have any smut requests?


End file.
